Well, this is not quite what I had in mind
by Bat-dove
Summary: Klarion and Wally are enemies. They are not in love. But Magical enemies leave interesting side effects for young speedster scientists. THIS IS TOTAL CRAP. For the sake of life please don't read. I post and the idea goes away faster. So... without further ado, the horrors of magic child awaits.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin asked trailing Wally out of the bioship.

"Psh, it was nothing but a little beam of light Rob. Totally nothing to worry about," he said with a grin.

"Seriously Kid Idiot? You got hit by the smurf?" Artemis smirked. Wally stuck his tongue out childishly at Artemis.

"Like you've never been hit Arty," he sarcastically stated. Immediately after he said that she smacked him on the head making him nurse a very sore head.

"Abusive," he hissed at her. She rolled her eyes at the speedster and walked away. Robin laughed and left to go tell Batman what happened on the mission. Wally meanwhile walked out of the room, his hand landing on his stomach where Klarion had hit him. He swore he felt a warm pulse ripple through his body making him smile a little. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was different though.

-.-

It had been days since the last mission where they had faced Klarion. Conner had noticed an odd new noise that seemed to become normal in the mountain. It almost sounded like a heartbeat. Faster than a normal person's but nowhere near as fast as Wally's.

Now he never really mentioned it but he really enjoyed hearing the steady beats from everyone. They were soothing; especially Robin's, Kaldur's and surprisingly Wally's considering he first woke up to hearing their hearts beating in the room. Constant thuds slowing slightly as adrenaline left their system only to return in their fight.

He closed his eyes and listened to the various thumpings in the mountain. He could hear Artemis and Robin, most likely in the gym with their faster beatings, Kaldur's was slower than normal but not uncommon as his heart slowed when he was sitting idle reading. M'gann's was different. Hers sounded more hollow. A Martian trait perhaps? He didn't know. She was the only Martian he heard regularly. He didn't hear Black Canary's heart, one that was strong and somewhat… fluttery. Batman's was also strong, but it reminded Super boy of stone on stone. Wolf's was faster than any of theirs, but it was also more natural. Almost like wood on rock or foot fall rather than a drum.

Wally's though, his was a constant buzz that calmed him. Similar to television static.

Funny though. Conner only heard the new thumping when Wally was present. He continued listening to static wondering what it was.

-.-

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you eating?" Barry asked. He was used to Wally having weird eating habits, basically eating anything. But things were getting a bit strange even for the speedster family.

"Um… I don't… really know," he said taking a bite of some strange and almost alien looking food. Barry wondered if J'onn had given it to them to try. Heaven knew that only Barry and Wally would really try the Martian food.

Though all in all, he was surprised that Wally just didn't order a dozen pizzas like he did when he was hungry and nothing else was ready.

-.-

"Be quiet!" Klarion hissed at his familiar, "This is _not_ good."

Teekl meowed at him rather annoyed with Klarion.

"Don't you think I know that? When the brat shows Nabu will have a _field _day as will every other _stupid_ hero," he grumbled crossing his arms. His eyes turned black as coal as he focused on the one who defied him. The one now that Klarion would have to keep his eye on.

"Stupid boy."

-.-

Three months later

-.-

Wally lay quietly in his bed holding what seemed like a pillow close to him. He looked down and frowned. He never believed in magic. He was a man of science. There should've been a logical explanation. But he couldn't see one. In his bed was a baby. One with red hair and blue skin.

"Great. I'm a mother."

**POOP! I feel like a troll. Don't know if I'll write more into detail on this or even continue but it was really weird and it haunted about a few months of my sanity. Also, I would love to see a crack, what if Klarion did…?**

**Kudos to anyone who read this crap. Flames are more than welcome here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wally picked the small baby up in his arms and smiled at the little guy. How could he really scowl at a baby despite its blue skin and awkward circumstance on why it was in his bed? The baby scrunched up its face and seemed to hide itself in Wally's chest, small baby hands grabbed his night shirt firmly.

"What are you trying to be? Superman?" he questioned the baby. The baby turned its face and sneezed making Wally fly back into his wall. He blinked.

"Definitely Cadmus baby," he muttered standing back up. He remembered when Superboy first sneezed. Ah poor Supey. Heck, poor him and Rob for being at the receiving end of that sucker. Batman had gotten all protective paranoid and crap while muttering something about "Goddamn Kryptonians" and dragged Robin off while Supey helped me up. And then proceeded to ask me what Batman was doing with the over protectiveness and stuff. Though that conversation was not as bad as when Rob and I thought we'd have to give him 'The Talk'.

The baby started laughing and Wally looked down at it. Its eyes were black as coal with little green flecks scattered in the irises.

"Should I call you George? Or Felix?"

**And well that's it for now. I want opinions and suggestions on names. George is based on a drawing I made that became my friends butler who happened to be Alfred's nephew who takes care of the Bat-family (until Batman dies) and gets kidnapped by Mrs. Batman (my awkward friend) to bathe, feed, and pet her pikachu all while getting lost on the road of life. **

**Felix is his brother who works for Green Arrow. This character was also created by my friend who employed the ever stoic George.**


End file.
